Bing Bong
Bing Bong is a character in the 2015 Disney Pixar Movie Inside Out. Role and death Bing Bong is Riley’s long time forgotten imaginary friend, whom she created as a toddler. Due to her growing up, she eventually forgets about him, which causes him to run around collecting memories of their time together inside her head. One day, he meets Joy and Sadness, two of Riley’s emotions who accidentally got sucked out from the headquarters, and after Joy promises that she somehow will remind Riley of him, he promises to help them back, however, they soon discover that Bing Bong only is capable of putting them into danger. When they visit the Imaginationland, Bing Bong shows them the rocket (a small red wagon that flies by shooting out rainbows when someone sings Bing Bong’s song) that he and Riley will fly to the moon with. However, two forgetters (whose job is dumping useless memories into the memory dump, were things disappear as Riley forgets them completely), throws the rocket into the memory dump, causing him to break down in tears. While Joy tries to make funny faces and tell jokes to cheer him up, Sadness gives him empathy which gives him strength to continue, and they catch a train which goes to the head quarters. Meanwhile, Riley’s other emotions, Anger, Fear and Disgust tries to keep Riley under control, however Anger comes up with the idea to run away to Minnesota (were Riley lived before she moved to San Franciso) in order to create new core memories (the memories forming one’s personality), and despite Fear protesting, he makes Riley do it anyway. At the same time, Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong finds a pipe which goes up to the headquarters. When she discovers that bringing Sadness with her will turn the happy core memories sad, she ultimately decides to leave Sadness behind. As she goes up the pipe, the family island (powered by Riley being close and open to her parents) breaks apart, causing one of it’s buildings to accidentally smash the pipe, which in turn causes Joy to fall into the memory dump, together with Bing Bong who fell down when he tried to catch Joy and the ground broke underneath his feets. Once landing, Bing Bong soon notices that his hand starts to fade away, and soon finds Joy trying to climb up to the top, failing everytime. Joy soon gets another idea when she remembers that Bing Bong’s wagon still is around somewhere. After singing Bing Bong’s song, they find the wagon and tries to ride with it to the top of the dump by singing the song higher and higher. Unfortunally, they fail two times. Bing Bong then realizes that his weight holds the rocket down, and the next time he tells Joy to sing as aloud as she can, and when she does, he jumps of the rocket, allowing it to reach the top. Once reaching the top, Joy thinks that both she and Bing Bong made it out from the rocket, however, she soon realizes what he has done when he hears his voice cheering at her from the bottom of the dump. As he slowly disappears, he asks Joy to take Riley to the moon for her, and then waves as he fades away, completely forgotten by Riley. Trivia *This is the second Pixar Hero to die, and the first Pixar Hero to die on-screen (Doc Hudson died off-screen between Cars and Cars 2, most likely because his voice actor’s death) *When recording Bing Bong’s last line, Richard Kind (Bing Bong’s voice actor) was crying. *He is a little similar to Ray, as they both are heroic comic relief characters who dies at the end of the film. Category:Hero de Category:Hero Deaths Category:Hero deaths Category:Deaths by fading away Category:Sarcificing Deaths Category:Characters who sacrifises themselves Category:Disney deaths Category:Pixar deaths